Descripcion de las criaturas
1. Raza: Humano , Bestia o demonio. Cada criatura de cada raza tiene sus propias habilidades que afectan a una raza en concreto. 2. Sexo: Masculino, Femenino. El sexo tambien depende en que habilidades le pueden llegar a afectar, asi que a la hora de montar tu armada asegurate que el sexo de tus unidades es el adecuado. 3. Tipo: Defensor, Stout, Atacante o Unidad a distancia. El tipo depende que habilidad le afectara a la criatura. Cada tipo de criatura tiene su propia base de Caracteristicas: Defensor con una alta DEF actua como un tanque. Stout con mucho puntos de SLD y REG tambien actua como un tanque. Atacantes con un alto ATK actua como un melee que es capaz de hacer mucho daño. Unidad a distancia '''con un alto ATK y capaz de ataque desde lejos (2 — 3 cuadros) actuan como arqueros que hace tambien mucho daño. Los sanadores tambien se consideran del tipo Unidades a distancia. 4. Grado (I — XVII) representa la fuerza de la criatura. Para los jugadores novatos lo mejor es tener unidades que sean del grado II — III. 5. '''Tier (1 — 5) representa el inicio y el final de su evolucion. Existen 4 tiers: T1 — Las criaturas evolucionan desde el grado I al IV (1 — 4 Estrellas) T2 — Las criaturas evolucionan desde el grado II al VI (1 — 5 Estrellas), algunas criaturas evolucionan al grado XI (10 Estrellas) T3 — Las criaturas evolucionan desde el grado III al XIV (1 — 6 Estrellas + 6 Estrellas adicionales con cada evolucion) T5 — Las criaturas evolucionan desde el grado V al XVII (2 — 7 Estrellas + 7 Estrellas adicionales con cada evolucion) 6. Abilidad. Las habilidades permanecen con cada evolucion pero sus estadisticas mejoran con cada evolucion. Las habilidades pueden ser: *En ataque *Siendo atacado *Al matar *Al morir un aliado *Aura que aumenta las estadisticas de las criaturas aliadas. *Aura que disminuye las estadisticas de las criaturas enemigas. *Aura que proporciona una habilidad adicional que se activa al atacar, al ser atacado, al morir. Las habilidades tienen un % de poder activarse (algunas son permanentes) 7. Elite. Este es uno de los puntos que mayor confusion crea en el juego entre los jugadores. En general, El icono que tienen las unidades en forma de + de color amarillo indica que esta unidad es una unidad Elite.En cambio las unidades que tienen un + con colorines (tipo arcoiris) significa que esta unidad esta al maximo de su potencial y no puede ser mejorada mas.(Puedes ver su maximo valor clicando en el + en el panel de informacion de la unidad.) *'Fuerza de la unidad' Con respecto a cuan fuerte es una unidad, el color del + es simplemente una marca visible del % de bonus que tiene la unidad. Que puede ser verde, amarillo o de colorines (arcoiris). Una unidad con el + amarillo con un porcentaje de 60% es literalmente un 1% mejor que una unidad con el + de color verde al 59%. Una vez mas aunque el + de color amarillo indica que una unidad es elite, no tienen ningun efecto en especial en la unidad. En realidad solo hay una situacion (leer mas abajo) donde el + de color amarillo significa algo. Solo preocupate de como de fuerte es la unidad y de cuanto % de bonus tiene y no del color del icono + que tiene. *'Renacer' Unidades de Tier 1 y grado IV pueden “renacer” en Tier 3 grado III (unidad base) . Una vez mas, La gran Wiki te muestra las combinaciones: Ambas unidades Tier 1 tienen que ser elite para poder renacer en una unidad Tier 3; esta es la unica situacion donde el + amarillo de la unidad (elite) importa. Entonces cuando cambia una unidad verde a una de + amarillo? Within a given tier (whether it’s a grade I archer or grade V snake warrior), the base unit is elite at 30% Within a given tier (whether it’s a grade I archer or grade V snake warrior), after the first evolution, the unit is elite at 60% Within a given tier, after the second evolution, the unit is elite at 160% Within a given tier, after the third evolution, the unit is elite at 335% So if you’re following, the target number for reborning is 335%. *Akella (la loba) es una excepcion: grado III es elite con un 130%; grado IV es elite con un 275%. (Estos numeros pueden ser mas bajos.) *Mientras que esta guia no esta enfocada a que hagas todas las combinaciones. Puedes usar tranquilamente una unidad no elite como unidad base en el proceso de evolucion y terminar con una unidad elite en grado 4. Creditos para bunny24 24’s Guia de evolucion (draft). 8. Caracteristicas 9. Nivel. El nivel aumenta las caracteristicas de la criatura, poder de armada, precio de venta y experiencia al fusionarlo con otra criatura.